


Not Mine

by skysherry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, SeokSoo, angstwithhappyending, kyeomshua
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysherry/pseuds/skysherry
Summary: Kyeomie~~~ sudah lama sekali sejak aku membuatkanmu bekal makanan bukan? Ahh, aku merindukan saat-saat aku bangun pagi dan memasak makanan kesukaanmu dengan ekstra. Karena kita memiliki selera yang berbeda ㅋㅋㅋKyeomie~~~ terimakasih sudah hadir di dunia. Terimakasih sudah bersedia menjadi teman masa kecilku. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Kyeomie ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ Sampai jumpa di lain waktu! Semoga kau selalu bahagia dengan Jeonghannie hyung!Aku mencintaimu.♡ - J
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 4





	Not Mine

_**Enjoy Reading!** _

_Saat itu Joshua sedang berumur dua tahun, saat dia mendengar tangisan bayi yang berasal dari mansion sebelah._

Tangisan bayi yang entah mengapa membuat Shua kecil begitu bahagia, hingga kakak kembarnya bisa ikut merasakan perasaan membuncah dalam dadanya.

Shua kecil berlari keluar, mencari keberadaan tangisan bayi yang mengusiknya. Kaki kecil Jeonghan mengikuti arah kemana adik kembarnya pergi. Mata kecilnya membulat saat menemukan Shua yang tengah berusaha memanjat pagar pembatas antara taman mansion keluarga Hong dengan mansion keluarga Lee.

"Shua berhenti! Nanti kamu bisa jatuh dan itu akan sangat menyakitkan!" Teriak si kakak kembar, berusaha menghentikan adik kembarnya.

"Tapi Hannie hyung, aku ingin melihat adik bayi!" Ujar si manis dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kita bisa menunggu sampai mama pulang! Aku tidak ingin Shua jatuh dan terluka!"

Si adik kembar menurut. Dia menurunkan dua kaki kecilnya dari pagar pembatas lalu berlari menuju kakak kembarnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan Shua karena sudah membuat Hannie hyung khawatir."

Jeonghan tersenyum, lalu menarik tangan belahan jiwanya, membawa Joshua kembali memasuki mansion besar mereka.

✿✿✿✿✿✿

_Saat itu Joshua sedang berumur dua belas tahun saat dia merasa tidak suka akan keberadaan kakak kembarnya._

Jeonghan akan selalu memonopoli tetangga kesayangan Joshua, Lee Dokyeom. Dan Joshua tidak menyukai hal itu.

Ya, tangisan bayi yang saat itu begitu mengusik Joshua adalah tangisan milik Dokyeom, putra tetangga baru mereka.

Sore harinya, Jeonghan dan Joshua diajak oleh mama mereka untuk menjenguk si bayi.

Shua kecil terpana saat melihat bayi merah yang tertidur di gendongan sang mama. Manik indah milik Shua kecil tak berkedip. Dia begitu takjub akan sosok di hadapannya.

'Dia begitu tampan.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sejak saat itu, Shua jadi sering mengunjungi mansion keluarga Lee. Dia akan menghabiskan sore harinya untuk bermain dengan Dokyeom. Dan hal itu berlangsung 10 tahun lamanya.

Namun, entah mengapa saat ini Jeonghan begitu sering memonopoli Dokyeom. Jeonghan akan selalu membawa Dokyeom kemanapun dia pergi. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Jeonghan akan melesat pergi menuju kelas Dokyeom, lalu mengajak bocah yang lebih muda dua tahun itu untuk pergi ke Cafeteria, meninggalkan shua yang hanya bisa menatap mereka sendu.

"Aku merindukan saat-saat bermain dengan Kyeomie."

"Kenapa Hannie hyung jahat sekali? Hannie hyung merebut satu-satunya teman Shua!"

✿✿✿✿✿✿

_Saat itu Joshua sedang berumur enam belas tahun, saat dia merasakan jatuh cinta._

Shua tumbuh menjadi remaja yang menawan, begitu pula dengan Jeonghan. Mereka begitu indah, hingga membuat seluruh siswa di sekolah mengagumi mereka.

Joshua dan Jeonghan tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang sangat berbeda meskipun mereka kembar. Jeonghan adalah pribadi yang cerdas dengan kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi. Jeonghan juga pandai berbicara, membuatnya dengan mudah untuk berteman dengan siapa saja.

Berbeda dengan Joshua. Shua adalah pribadi yang lebih tenang dan tertutup. Dia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan, menghindari keramaian yang tak begitu dia sukai.

Saat itu, dia tidak sengaja melihat tetangga kesayangannya, Lee Dokyeom yang sedang bermain bola basket dengan teman-temannya di lapangan sekolah.

Dokyeom memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas hingga dia bisa melakukan program percepatan saat dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Itulah sebabnya kenapa mereka bisa berada dalam tingkat kelas yang sama di sekolah menengah atas. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Shua bahagia. Karena dengan begitu, dia tidak perlu menunggu dua tahun lagi untuk bisa berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Dokyeom.

Jantung Shua berdetak tak karuan saat manik lembutnya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan manik tegas milik Dokyeom.

Dunia Shua terasa berhenti seketika saat Dokyeom tersenyum kepadanya. Shua dapat merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu yang bertebangan di dalam perutnya.

Detik itu juga, Shua menyimpulkan kalau dia jatuh dalam pesona tetangga tampannya. Ya. Joshua telah jatuh Cinta.

✿✿✿✿✿✿

_Saat itu Joshua tengah berumur delapan belas tahun, saat dia merasakan patah hati untuk pertama kalinya._

Joshua sedang menyiapkan tiga kotak bekal makanan. Satu untuk dirinya, satu untuk kakak kembarnya, Jeonghan dan yang satunya untuk Dokyeom.

Joshua akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk membuatkan makanan kesukaan Dokyeom. Meskipun mereka jarang berinteraksi, Joshua bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi-informasi penting tentang Dokyeom, seperti makanan kesukaannya, makanan yang sangat tidak disukainya atau bahkan apa saja yang dilakukan Dokyeom di waktu luang.

Terimakasih kepada Lee Taeyeon, mama Dokyeom yang selalu memberi Joshua semua informasi-informasi itu, karena Taeyeon memang begitu menginginkan Joshua untuk menjadi menantunya sejak pertama kali Joshua mengelus lembut pipi merah baby Dokyeom dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Mama bisa melihat dari pancaran matamu Shua yah. Kau mencintai Dokyeomie bukan?"

Shua hanya bisa menunduk malu. Membuat Taeyon semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Mama akan membantumu mendapatkan Dokyeom! Fighting!"

Shua benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu.

Setelah bekal khusus untuk Dokyeom selesai, dia akan memasukkan kotak tersebut ke dalam paper bag berwarna biru muda. Tak lupa dia juga menyelipkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk yang dicinta.

_Kyeomie~ jangan lupa untuk menghabiskan makan siangmu agar kau memiliki tenaga untuk berlatih sore nanti! Hari ini aku membuatkanmu bibimbap dengan bulgogi dan telur mata sapi! Semoga kau suka >.< Jangan lupa juga untuk meminum banyak air mineral agar kau tidak dehidrasi!_

**_♡ - J_ **

Shua mencium sticky note itu, lalu menempelkannya di atas kotak bekal yang akan dia masukkan ke dalam loker milik Dokyeom.

Rutinitas ini sudah berjalan dua tahun lamanya. Ya, sudah dua tahun Joshua selalu membuatkan bekal untuk Dokyeom. Dan juga, sudah dua tahun pula Dokyeom tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok dibalik inisial J, yang selalu memberinya makanan lezat setiap hari selama dua tahun ini.

Setelah membereskan semua kekacauan di dapur, Shua melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jeonghan untuk membangunkan kakak kembarnya. Shua memasuki kamar Jeonghan yang masih gelap gulita. Lalu dia membuka tirai dan jendela agar sinar matahari dan udara segar memasuki kamar Jeonghan.

Setelah itu dia akan meletakkan kotak bekal untuk kakak kembarnya di atas meja belajar, mengguncang pelan tubuh Jeonghan, lalu Shua akan pergi menuju sekolah.

Tujuan utama Shua saat sampai di sekolah adalah loker milik Dokyeom. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu pun siswa yang berada di lorong tersebut, dengan segera Shua memasukkan paper bag berisi bekal untuk Dokyeom ke dalam loker milik remaja tampan kecintaan Joshua.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan! Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu,Joshua akan pergi menuju kelas, menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca hingga bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

"Shua hyung!"

Joshua begitu terkejut saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenali memanggilnya.

"Mama menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini kepadamu."

Joshua mendongakkan kepalanya. Maniknya bersitatap dengan manik milik Dokyeom, remaja tampan kecintaannya yang saat ini sedang mengulurkan susu strawberry kepadanya.

Joshua mengambil susu strawberry dari tangan Dokyeom sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, tak lupa dengan senyuman teduh milik Joshua yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Dokyeom tersenyum hangat. Membuat jantung Joshua berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau manis sekali jika tersenyum seperti ini hyung."

Ucapan Dokyeom membuat pipi Joshua menjadi merah seperti tomat.

Setelah itu, Dokyeom berpamitan untuk pergi menuju kelasnya.

Joshua menyentuh dadanya, merasakan betapa cepat jantungnya berdetak. Tapi Joshua suka. Joshua menyukai perasaan ini. Karena jantungnya hanya akan berdetak seperti ini untuk Dokyeom, remaja tampan yang memenuhi isi hatinya.

Keesokan harinya, Shua kembali meletakkan paper bag berwarna biru muda dengan ke dalam loker milik Dokyeom.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Shua terlihat sedikit ragu. Ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari manik kucingnya.

Shua mengambil sticky note yang dia tempelkan di atas kotak bekal. Membaca ulang isinya.

Setelah dia merasa yakin, akhirnya dia kembali menempelkan sticky note itu.

"Semoga Dokyeom tidak kecewa nantinya."

Lalu Shua pergi menuju kelasnya.

_Kyeomie~~ menu hari ini adalah nasi goreng kimchi dengan beberapa makanan pendamping kesukaanmu. Datanglah ke atap sekolah saat istirahat nanti, jika kau ingin makan siang bersamaku. Kau pasti penasaran kan siapa diriku sebenarnya? Aku akan menunggumu._

_**♡ - J** _

Joshua tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran berlangsung. Pikirannya hanya terpusat kepada Dokyeom.

_'Apakah dia sudah membaca pesanku?'_

_'Apakah dia akan datang nanti?'_

_'Apakah dia akan menerimaku?'_

_'Apakah dia akan membenciku setelah ini?'_

Joshua begitu tenggelam akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya hingga dia tidak menyadari kalau bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Joshua?"

Panggil Mrs. Wendy, guru bahasa inggris yang mengajar di kelas Joshua. Namun Joshua tidak menanggapi panggilan tersebut, karena pikirannya masih berkelana.

"Hong Joshua?" Panggil Mrs. Wendy lebih keras, yang kali ini berhasil menyadarkan Joshua dari lamunannya.

"Yes Miss?"

Joshua sedikit terkejut saat melihat keadaan kelasnya yang sudah kosong.

'Tidak! Aku harus segera pergi ke atap!'

"Tolong bantu saya membawa buku-buku ini. Saya tidak sanggup membawanya sendiri, mengingat perut saya sudah sebesar ini."

Batin Joshua berperang. Di satu sisi, dia tidak ingin membiarkan gurunya yang sedang hamil besar membawa buku-buku berat itu sendiri.

Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga tidak ingin membiarkan Dokyeom menunggu. Masih untung jika Dokyeom mau menunggu, bagaimana jika dia pergi setelah melihat tidak ada seorang pun di atap sekolah?

Namun pada akhirnya, Joshua tetaplah Joshua. Remaja manis berhati mulia, yang selalu mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya.

Mrs. Wendy mengucapkan terimakasih setelah Joshua meletakkan semua buku-buku di atas meja Mrs. Wendy.

Setelah membungkukkan badannya, Joshua segera berlari menuju kelasnya, mengambil kotak bekal berwarna biru muda, lalu kembali berlari menuju atap sekolah. Dengan harapan Dokyeom masih berada disana, menunggunya.

Joshua menghentikan langkahnya begitu dia sampai di depan pintu atap sekolah. Meraup udara sebanyak-banyak nya, mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

Joshua gugup. Tangannya bergetar saat memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya pelan.

Joshua tersenyum bahagia saat maniknya menemukan sosok Dokyeom yang ternyata masih menunggunya.

Namun, senyuman manis itu hilang dalam sekejap saat menemukan sosok lain yang sedang tersenyum manis di samping Dokyeomnya.

Hong Jeonghan, dengan kotak bekal berwana merah muda di tangannya.

Tersenyum manis sambil memberikan beberapa suapan untuk Dokyeom, remaja tampan kecintaan Joshua.

"Jadilah kekasihku Jeonghan Hyung."

Hati Joshua hancur menjadi jutaan keping saat melihat kakak kembarnya menganggukkan kepala. Diikuti oleh Dokyeom yang mempersempit jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Joshua tidak sanggup. Dia tidak sanggup melihat adegan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Menutup pintu atap dengan perlahan, lalu kembali berlari menuju ruang musik yang tidak pernah dikunjungi siswa saat jam istirahat. Menumpahkan segala kesakitannya disana. Menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Merasakan rasa sesak di dalam dadanya.

Saat itu, Joshua tengah berumur delapan belas tahun, saat dia merasakan rasa sakit melihat orang yang selama ini dia cintai, menjadi kekasih kakak kembarnya.

✿✿✿✿✿✿

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Saat ini Joshua sedang disibukkan oleh ujian akhir yang akan berlangsung seminggu mendatang.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Joshua selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan belajar, belajar dan belajar. Joshua sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya selain di rumah, kelas atau perpustakaan.

Joshua juga sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan kakak kembarnya, karena Jeonghan akan selalu menceritakan tentang betapa manisnya perlakuan Dokyeom kepadanya. Jadi Joshua memutuskan untuk menghindari Jeonghan demi keselamatan hatinya.

Joshua juga sudah berhenti membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Dokyeom dan Jeonghan. Dia hanya membuat bekal makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jeonghan yang mengerti bahwa Joshua tidak memiliki waktu untuk membuatkan bekal pun mengerti. Karena Joshua tidak sepintar dirinya, maka dari itu Joshua harus belajar dengan ekstra untuk mempertahankan nilai-nilainya agar dia bisa memasuki universitas impiannya.

Saat ini, Joshua sedang duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya. Maniknya menerawang jauh. Memikirkan berbagai hal yang memenuhi otaknya.

Namun tiba-tiba suara pintu balkon dari kamar sebelah terbuka.

Joshua terkejut saat menemukan sosok Dokyeom yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Shua hyung? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu hmm? Apakah kau sibuk belajar untuk ujian akhir?"

Shua hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Shua hyung, aku... merindukanmu."

Lagi, Shua terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Dokyeom.

Shua berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan memasuki kamar lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu balkonnya. Meninggalkan Dokyeom yang menatap kepergiannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian berlangsung. Raut lelah tercetak jelas di wajah manis Joshua. Kantung mata yang menghitam, bibir yang pucat juga mata kucing yang redup.

Joshua terlalu banyak belajar hingga dia tidak pernah mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup.

Setelah semua ujian berakhir, Joshua dengan segera mengambil tas nya dan berlari menuju kelas sebelah. Meninggalkan kakak kembarnya yang menatap kepergiannya dengan heran.

Shua mengedarkan penglihatannya, mencari sosok yang selama ini selalu menjadi kecintaannya.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas saat maniknya menemukan sosok Dokyeom yang sedang merapikan alat tulisnya di tempat duduknya.

"Kyeomie.."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Dokyeom pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membola saat menemukan adik kembar dari kekasihnya berdiri di depannya dengan keadaan yang benar-benar kacau.

"Shua hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Shua menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa Keyomie. Jangan khawatir."

Shua mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas nya, paper bag berwarna biru muda. Lalu menyerahkan paper bag itu kepda Dokyeom yang kebingungan.

"Ini. Untukmu. Maafkan aku yang berhenti membuatnya. Jangan lupa dimakan, arratji?"

Dokyeom masih kebingungan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Joshua.

_**Chuuu~** _

Joshua mencium kilat bibir Dokyeom, lalu berlari keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Dokyeom yang mematung dan juga Jeonghan yang sedari tadi mengintip dari luar jendela.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, Dokyeom akhirnya membuka paper bag pemberian Joshua. Maniknya membulat saat menemukan kotak bekal berwarna biru dengan sticky note yang tertempel di atasnya.

_Kyeomie~~~ sudah lama sekali sejak aku membuatkanmu bekal makanan bukan? Ahh, aku merindukan saat-saat aku bangun pagi dan memasak makanan kesukaanmu dengan ekstra. Karena kita memiliki selera yang berbeda ㅋㅋㅋ_

_Kyeomie~~~ terimakasih sudah hadir di dunia. Terimakasih sudah bersedia menjadi teman masa kecilku. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Kyeomie ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ Sampai jumpa di lain waktu! Semoga kau selalu bahagia dengan Jeonghannie hyung!_

_Aku mencintaimu._

**_♡ - J_ **

Air mata milik Dokyeom mengalir deras. Tangannya meremas kuat sticky note pemberian Joshua. Jeonghan menghampiri Dokyeom, merebut sticky note yang berada di genggaman kekasihnya, lalu membaca isinya.

Jeonghan ikut menangis. Dia begitu merasa bersalah kepada adik kembarnya. Ternyata ini adalah sebab kenapa dia selalu merasakan sesak di dadanya beberapa bulan terakhir. Adiknya.... menderita. Dan dia lah penyebabnya.

"Kyeom ah, ayo kita pulang. Kita harus menemui Shua."

Dokyeom menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka bergegas pulang menuju mansion keluarga Hong. Dengan harapan mereka bisa berbicara kepada Joshua.

Saat mereka sampai, mereka dengan segera memasuki mansion keluarga Hong. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti saat mendapati Mama Hong menangis di pelukan Papa Hong di ruang tamu dengan selembar kertas kusut yang terletak di atas meja.

"Mama, ada apa?"

Tangisan Mama Hong semakin menjadi. Membuat Jeonghan dan Dokyeom semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Shua... Shua... dia pergi Hannie ah... Shua pergi meningglkan kita!"

Dokyeom dan Jeonghan terkejut.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! MAMA PASTI BOHONG!! SHUA TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGALKAN HANNIE!!!"

Dokyeom terpaku. Tubuhnya terasa disiram oleh air beku.

Jeonghan dengan segera mengambil surat yang terletak di atas meja. Setelah membaca isinya, dia berlari ke atas, menuju kamar adik kembarnya. Berharap dia menemukan sosok adik kesayangannya yang sedang bermain gitar seperti biasa. Namun harapan hanyalah harapan. Karena Jeonghan harus ditampar dengan kenyataan karena dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Shua dimana-mana.

_**Untuk Mama, Papa dan Hannie hyung.** _

_Maafkan Shua yang pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Shua diterima di universitas impian Shua. Jika Shua menceritakan hal ini kepada kalian, Shua yakin kalian tidak akan mengizinkan Shua pergi karena letak Universitas yang jauh sekali._

_Mama, tolong jangan bersedih. Nanti jika Shua sudah menjadi anak yang bisa membanggakan Mama dan Papa, Shua akan pulang. Shua janji akan belajar dengan sangat giat agar Shua bisa lulus dengan cepat!_

_Papa, tolong jaga Mama dan Hannie hyung untukku, arratji? Kalau papa tidak bisa menjaga mama dan Hannie hyung, Shua tidak akan mau bermanja-manja dengan Papa lagi! (・'ω'・)_

_Hannie hyung, maafkan Shua yang meninggalkan hyung seperti ini. Tolong jaga Dokyeom untukku ya? Maafkan Shua yang selama ini mencintai kekasih hyung._

_Hyung memaafkan Shua kan? (シ. .)シ_

_Kalau tidak Shua tidak akan mau pulang! >.<_

_Tolong jaga diri kalian baik baik ya! Shua akan segera kembali! Tidak akan lama kok ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ._

_Shua mencintai kalian!!_

_**♡ - Joshua yang paling manis di dunia >.<** _

**To Be Continued.**

**Author's Note:**

> My very first SeokSoo story! Please be nice to me!
> 
> Stroy nya ga bakalan panjang kok! Mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi ^^
> 
> Comments and Kudos are so much appreciated!
> 
> XOXO  
> Sherry


End file.
